A Decision To Make
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Mya is taken away by another tribe, it seems nothing can be done. Or can it? How strong is Mya and Storm's friendship? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for her. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns her Ocs in this story. Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **A Decision to Make**

Mya was talking with Storm and discussing the island when they both were summoned by the elders. One of the elders had already grown to love Mya, but the others were not too sure yet.

"You asked for me?" Mya asked.

"Yes, Mya. We have given it some thought and we believe that you would do better with your own kind." One of the elders said.

"What do you mean?" Storm said, now becoming defensive.

"We don't mean any harm, Storm, but she is not going to survive on this island. There are too many dangers," One of the elders said.

Storm looked at them in frustration, but at that moment the leader of the Amazons came forward. Storm eyed her in pure shock; he had no idea that the Amazons were summoned to their island.

"Is this the young one you spoke of?" The Amazon leader asked, now eyeing Mya carefully.

"Yes. She is the one," the elder responded.

"Wait a moment! You didn't tell me that you were going to send her away; what is happening here?!" Storm demanded. "Why is the Amazon captain here?!"

"Storm, we made this decision without you. We knew that you would be partial in this decision. Mya needs to be with her own kind." The elder responded.

"She is a human, not an Amazon," Storm said.

"They are close enough in their species for her to learn to survive there. You should be thinking about her rather than yourself. Mya would be in even more danger if she stayed here," the elder said.

"Why?! I have protected her from every threat possible." Storm replied in confidence.

"And what would happen if you are not around to protect her? What happens if you leave or go on a mission to one of the neighboring islands and we are attacked?"

Storm was about to say something, but stopped short. The elder was right, but he didn't want to let Mya go. He had learned a lot about her and saw her as his personal treasure and that she belonged with him and his kind. He was interrupted by his thoughts as the elder came forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that you are upset with this decision, but it is for the best, Storm." The elder replied softly. Storm looked away and then looked at Mya.

"Mya…is this what you want?" he asked.

"I-I will go if it doesn't cause you trouble, Storm. I don't want to come between you and the elders of the clan," she said gently.

"I didn't ask about me. I want to know if you want to go," Storm replied, now walking over to her.

"Enough of this! She is going," the elder said, now gently pushing Mya towards the Amazon leader.

"But…," Storm started.

"Enough. We are finished with this matter. Mya, you are now to be with the Amazon queen and her tribe." The elder said.

Mya nodded, now feeling tremendous pressure. The Amazonian captain nodded to the elder and then motioned for Mya to follow her with a wave of her hand. Mya did as she was told, afraid of the new woman in her midst. As she was being hurried out, she looked over to her side and saw Storm gently trotting behind her, looking at her with a pained expression. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears. She didn't really want to go, but the elders left her no choice.

"B-But what if I change my mind," Mya spluttered out, now feeling a sudden blast of courage.

"I am sorry, but the deal has been made." The Amazonian captain replied.

"Please…I-I'm scared. I don't want to leave; Storm is my friend!" Mya said, now feeling afraid as they walked to the corner of the ocean and seeing the large boat.

"I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do. Please come quietly. You will be fine, young one. You will fit in and learn our ways," the captain replied as she pointed to the boat. Mya was about to respond when she saw Storm suddenly galloping into view. He was not going to let her go without a fight.

"Mya!" He called, now going after her.

"Storm!" she yelled back, trying to run to him. But she was cut short as she felt the captain grab her arm and pull her back to the boat and the elders galloped out and grabbed Storm!

"Storm, stop this! There is nothing left to be done!" The elder said, now holding him in a firmer grip.

"Let go of me! She belongs to me!" Storm pleaded, now struggling harder and giving them all a run for their money. It was three against one and Storm was definitely holding his own.

Meanwhile, Mya was being pulled on the boat against her will. She fought, but there was no turning back now! She yelled in horror as the boat was being shoved off the shore. Storm's head whipped around as he saw her being taken away. Mya's eyes welled up in tears as she could hear him let out a pained cry from the shore; it was the sound of someone who just lost someone dear to them.

"The centaur will get over it, Mya. Centaurs are known for having their fun and moving on to something else," The Amazonian captain said, now showing her below deck.

Mya hung her head in sadness. Storm wouldn't forget her that easily; they were friends. Weren't they?

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Mya was exhausted as she felt every joint and muscle ache in pain. The Amazons tried to make her comfortable and teach her how to live on their island, but she wasn't happy.

"I don't fit in here," Mya said as she was in her sword fighting training.

"You must try, Mya; this is your new home," the captain said. She was in charge of teaching Mya, but was concerned that Mya was still struggling to keep up with the others.

"I'm trying; I really am!" Mya said.

"I know you are…," a smooth voice spoke. Both turned and saw the Amazonian queen come into view. "Little one, we need to speak alone."

The captain nodded and bowed before the queen before leaving the room. Once they were alone, the queen looked at Mya in concern.

"My dear…do you not like your training?"

"I just don't think I am good at it," Mya said sadly. The queen nodded in understanding and picked up a spear.

"Go and rest for the night and then we will do spear training tomorrow." She said, hoping to find a niche for Mya. Mya bowed in respect, but felt the next day would be just as bad.

But the next day was even worse. Mya was working as hard as ever to follow directions, but it wasn't working!

"Duck!" Came the barked out command.

Mya ducked. "Move to the left!" Mya moved. "Move to the right! Faster! I could have taken off your arm!"

"I'm trying!" Mya panted.

"You have been here for almost two weeks and you have not improved! You must work harder, human!" the trainer said.

"I am doing the best I can!"

"You must do more!"

The trainer then grabbed a shield. "Go and meditate on the lessons for today. At dawn, we will begin shield training along with the spear training again!"

Mya could only whimper sadly. This was hard work and she wasn't doing well at all. But the Amazons wanted her to work harder because she would need to be able to do this for battle.

But she was interrupted from her thoughts by hearing manly laughter come out of nowhere! That was strange because men were not allowed on the island!

"Who is that?" Mya asked curiously.

"The Gargarians. No doubt they have come to choose their annual mates," the captain said in a matter of fact manner. "Come. The queen will want us all to be present."

And with that, they all walked up the hill and into the large court hall of the castle. There were large burly men waiting for them and each was smiling largely. This was a time to pick any mate they wanted.

"We definitely have a new lot here. I see a new one among you." One of the them said, pointing at Mya.

"Yes. She is a human that is joining our ranks." The Amazonian captain said.

"I see." He said, now circling her and prodding her from time to time. Mya was too afraid to speak so she just stood in silence, praying the strange man would leave her alone. If only that were the case.

"She will do nicely for my son. He is in need of a mate." The man said. The queen seemed to ponder it for a few moments, but then she nodded.

"However, because the human is new, you will have to wait 5 moonrises until the ceremony. We still have to teach her about the mating ceremonies," the queen replied.

"But you're highness! Is she ready for this? She has just joined our tribe!" The Amazon captain said in shock.

"She will be fine. All she has to do is agree to be his mate," the queen replied.

"But I don't think Mya would be prepared for this ceremony yet!" The Amazonian captain said, now becoming more concerned.

"My word is final, Captain," the queen said sternly.

"Agreed! We will return for her then! Now men, PICK YOUR MATES!" The leader laughed in glee. Soon, both men and women were talking and mingling with each other. Meanwhile, Mya was horrified!

"What am I gonna do?! I can't be his mate! Or his son's mate!" Mya panicked. She was almost in tears until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw the captain looking at her.

"You must contact your centaur friend!" the captain said.

"What?!"

"You heard me, human! There is no time to waste! You have only tonight to try to get that message to your centaur friend! If he is your friend, he won't let this arranged marriage happen! But you must contact him now!"

"I thought you said centaurs forget!" Mya said.

"Many of them do. But if yours is different as you say, then he should come."

"But what can he do?!" Mya said.

"Stop asking so many questions! Come with me!" the captain said, now roughly leading Mya out of the room, down the hill, and by the ocean. She then grabbed Mya's arm and cut it with her spear tip, making Mya cry out a small tear in pain.

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mya yelped. The captain watched as Mya's tear fell into the ocean and then turned to Mya.

"I'm sorry, young one, that I hurt you. But this was the only way. Only a tear of pain can be carried across the seas and this is the fastest way for your centaur to know you're in trouble."

"Storm…please hurry," Mya whispered in fear. She could only stare out into the open, black sea. It was now only a matter of time.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Mya was running as fast as she could through the thick brush! The horrible man and the other Amazons were chasing her to catch her for the mating ceremony!

"I don't want to be anyone's mate!" Mya snapped, still running.

"GET BACK HERE! WE'RE WASTING TIME!" The Gargarian leader hissed. "YOU'LL BE THE MATE FOR MY SON WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mya yelled back.

"You must keep running, Mya," the Amazon captain said, now running beside her. "If he catches you and the ceremony is complete, you will be bound to him forever."

Mya nodded in terror and kept running as fast as her legs could carry her. She was almost in the clear when she felt him pounce on her and hold her down!

"NO! Get off!" Mya screamed.

"Feisty, eh? My son loves that! Come!" The leader said, now picking her up in his arms.

"Put…her…down," a deep voice rumbled angrily from the thick brush. Both turned and everyone saw a centaur walk in from the shadows. He was soaking wet, but his eyes glowed dangerously.

"Storm!" Mya yelled happily.

"Oh, a centaur, eh? Pretty far from your island there, ya beast." The leader hissed.

"Mya belongs with me and my tribe. I have come for her." Storm said, now coming closer.

"Back away! She is for my son now!"

"The ceremony has not begun; therefore, you have no title to her. Release her now!" Storm thundered. Mya cringed; she had never seen him so angry.

"Or what?! I'll take ya on any day, ya talking beast!"

And with that, he tossed Mya on the ground and lunged at Storm! The two began wrestling harder than ever and Mya was concerned with the leader pulled out a knife.

"This will be the end of you, ya creature!" the leader howled.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Mya yelled, now grabbing a branch and running in front of Storm.

"Mya, what are you doing?" Storm said in concern, hoping she wouldn't get hurt in the crossfire.

"If he lays one hand on you, he'll have to go through me too!" Mya said, now eyeing the leader dangerously. "Storm is my friend and he came all this way to rescue me; I won't let anyone hurt him!"

And with that, everyone froze. The leader and the queen stared at them harder than ever. Was the ceremony worth it if Mya was willing to fight this much to protect the centaur?

"Enough." The soft voice spoke. The queen finally broke the silence. "Mya, you have proven yourself to us. You may not be physically as strong as my other Amazons, but your spirit definitely makes up for it. I did not know you were this connected to the centaur tribe."

"She is, dear queen." Storm said, now wrapping Mya in a warm hug. "She is part of my clan and I wish to take her back with me."

"How did you get here, centaur? It is a few days journey to get here from your island." The queen asked.

"I used a raft." Storm replied. Everyone gasped!

"A raft?! You mean you pushed yourself on a raft all this way?!" The queen gasped.

"Yes. I couldn't just leave Mya in danger here. I was planning on coming for her, but I came even sooner when I smelled her tears from the ocean. I then knew she was in trouble; when I arrived, the captain told me what was about to happen." Storm said in an agitated manner.

The queen nodded and became silent, pondering what to do as she looked at Mya and Storm very closely.

"A bond between a human and centaur; your races have always been at odds. This is definitely different. But Mya…you have earned your right to choose. This centaur came all this way to rescue you; you can choose where you want to stay."

Mya nodded happily and then turned to Storm and grinned at him as he pulled her up to his chest and hugged her tightly.

"Will you come back with me?" He whispered in her ears.

"Of course, Storm. Thank you for coming back for me!" she whispered back.

"You knew I would." He said, now nuzzling her neck and making her giggle. The Amazons chuckled at the cute sight while the Gargarian leader pouted.

"You mean she won't marry my son?!" he fussed.

"No. You will have to pick another maiden," the queen replied, now hushing him before he could protest even more. "Mya, you deserve your freedom; you are free to go. If the elders contact me, I will explain to them that…you belong with your centaur."

"Thank you, thank you!" Mya said, now bowing before her as Storm put her down. The queen gave her a small smile and nodded. Before she left, Mya turned to the Amazonian captain. "Thank you for all your help! I couldn't have done this without you!"

"You are very welcome, Mya. I am pleased that all worked out; I wanted you to find your true home. But it looks like you already found it," the Amazon captain smiled, now giving her a handshake and ushering them back to the boat. "Come, I will take you both back to centaur island."

"Thank you. Yes, let's go home," Storm said, now gently picking Mya up and hugging her. Mya could only hug him tightly back. Even through oceans and change, she and Storm's friendship still stood the test of time.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: Another wonderful story! Hey, a user named Redbat132 wanted to say 'hi' and had a few questions for you: what are your favorite Ben 10 episodes from any of the Ben 10 series? Along with aliens? And if you has a favorite dimensional Ben (as in Mad Ben, Ben 23, Nega Ben, No Watch Ben etc.)? She really loves your stories. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
